Volviendo a empezar
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: Basado en la FILM Z : los piratas de Z atacan a los Mugiwaras; su mano derecha, Ain, con su habilidad consigue que Robin retroceda doce años mentalmente, haciéndola olvidar lo que ha vivido en los últimos doce años. ¿Que harán los Mugiwara para que su nakama vuelva a confiar en ellos? ZoRo & LuNa
1. El ataque de Z

**¡Buenas! Bueno, la idea de éste fic me vino nada más ver la **_**Film Z**_**, será un LuNa y un ZoRo (ésta pareja será el tema principal del fic). Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestras opiniones ;3**

**La historia no será igual que la peli, el concepto es el mismo, pero hay partes en las que cambia ;)**

**Oh y una cosa más, quiero decicarle el fic a **_**Aiko Natssume **_**por regalo de cumpleaños, aunque ya sea muy tarde ^^**

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo había sucedido tan de repente que ni Nami, Robin o Franky habían tenido tiempo de asimilarlo.

La navegante estaba tomándose un zumo de naranja tumbada en la hamaca mientras seguía mirando el extraño movimiento de una de las esferas del Log Pose.

-Ah…- suspiró- espero que Luffy no nos meta en problemas en la isla a la que vamos.

Robin sonrió ante las palabras de Nami mientras regaba sus plantas.

-Yo creo que ésta tripulación es conocida por los problemas que causa casi siempre, Nami; ¿o no?

-Tienes razón Robin- Nami sonrió- no creo que llegue ningún día en el que Sanji-kun, Zoro y Luffy no se metan en problemas.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaw!- Franky hizo su famosa pose- ¡Somos la súúúúperrrrr tripulación!

Oyeron un gran estrépito proveniente de la cocina.

-¿Pero qué-?- Nami se incorporó rápidamente.

Justo en ése momento la puerta del comedor estalló en pedazos y Chopper, Usopp y Brook salieron disparados contra la barandilla.

Robin bajó las escaleras corriendo a donde estaban Franky y Nami y se situó al lado de ésta.

Un barco mucho más grande que el Sunny chocó contra éste, haciendo que se tambalearan. ¿Cuándo había llegado aquí? ¿Y todos los demás que los tenían rodeados?

Dos figuras saltaron del mayor barco a la cubierta del Thousand Sunny.

Una de las figuras era una mujer de pelo azul oscuro y ojos granates; vestía una capa azul, camisa violeta y pantalones vaqueros cortos. Mientras que su compañero vestía de una forma totalmente estrafalaria; con ese atuendo con el que parecía más un ninja okama que lo que fuera que era.

Robin frunció el ceño.

-¡Soy una vicealmirante de la Nueva Marina, Ain!- dijo la mujer- Estamos confiscando éste barco pirata; no se resistan, solo acortarán sus vidas.

La arqueóloga y la navegante se miraron entre sí.

-¡Aw! ¡Aw! ¡No hay ningún pirata que se resista cuando le dicen que no haga algo!- el ciborg se lanzó contra el hombre para asestarle un puñetazo.

Chopper, Brook y Usopp contemplaban la escena desde arriba; el pequeño reno y el esqueleto temblaban.

-¡Incluso nosotros hemos comenzado a atacar!- gritó Usopp sin apartar la vista.

El hombre esquivó el puño de Franky saltándolo por encima.

-¿Eh…?- el carpintero se dio la vuelta.

-¡Mosa~! ¡Mosa~!- empezó a hacer un extraño baile con las manos.

En el lugar en el que estaba Franky, comenzaron a salir unas enredaderas del césped, que empezaron a cubrirle hasta el pecho.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- exclamó.

Nami contempló todo con los ojos como platos, había cogido su Clima Tact y lo empuñaba con ambas manos.

-Ése es…

-¡Un usuario de una Akuma No Mi!- acabó Robin.

Franky empezó a forcejear con las plantas.

-Habilidad Mosa Mosa No Mi- el hombre se dio la vuelta para mirar a las dos mujeres- ¡La danza Mosa Mosa puede controlar cada planta que hay!- se puso a hacer poses extrañas.

La ojiazul vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura que se lanzaba contra su amiga.

-¡Nami!- advirtió Robin a la navegante al ver cómo Ain se lanzaba hacia ella con dos cuchillos en mano.

Ésta paró los golpes con su Clima Tact antes de que la ensartara.

-¡Gracias, Robin!- agradeció mientras paraba todas las estocadas que la mujer le lanzaba.

Robin por su parte se colocó en frente del hombre y puso sus brazos en "X".

-_Dos Fleur-_ su objetivo era conseguir que dos brazos salieran de los hombros del poseedor de la Mosa Mosa No Mi, pero antes de que se diera cuenta él había desaparecido y sus brazos habían aparecido en Franky.

-¿Qué…?- exclamó sorprendida.

Se giró ciento ochenta grados justo cuando el hombre aparecía subido a la barandilla del barco e intentó atraparle de nuevo, pero volvió a fallar.

-¡Mosa! ¡Mosa! ¡Mosa! ¡Mosa!- exclamaba el hombre cada vez que desaparecía.

-¡Es tan rápido que no puedo establecer un objetivo!- Robin frunció el ceño.

-¡Mosa, mosa, mosa~! ¡Mosa~! ¡Mosa~!- empezó a bailar encima del ciborg y las plantas comenzaron a crecer más aún hasta que le cubrieron la nariz y la boca.

-No puedo respirar…- dijo Franky.

-¡Mosa! ¡Mosa! ¡Mosa! ¡Mosa!- continuó él.

Usopp se alarmó.

-¡Con cuidado!- exclamó.

Brook y Chopper saltaron a la cubierta; Usopp les siguió segundos después.

-¡No vengáis!- les advirtió Nami.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Nada más los tres tocaron el suelo, el nakama de Ain apareció al lado de ellos.

-¡Mosa~! ¡Mosa~!- más enredaderas comenzaron a crecer en el lugar donde éstos se encontraban, agarrándoles las piernas, brazos y extremidades.

-¡¿Qué es est-?!- Usopp intentaba liberar sus piernas, pero le resultó imposible.

-¡Alto!- exclamó Chopper.

-¡Mosa, mosa, mosa~!- el hombre se tiró de un pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello, para que las plantas crecieran más rápidas, más fuertes y más anchas.

-¡A-aaaahh!- exclamaron Chopper y Usopp al estar totalmente indefensos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- gritaba Brook.- ¡Yohoooooo!

Mientras, la pelea de Nami y Ain continuaba por la cubierta.

La navegante deshizo su arma en tres pedazos y apuntó con uno de ellos a la mujer.

-¡Gust Sword!- de la punta de la vara de metal salió una burbuja de jabón que se convirtió en una ráfaga de aire muy potente.

Ain lo esquivó agachándose.

-¡Modo modo!- nada más pronunció esas palabras, una luz parecida a un líquido espeso rosa, apareció en su mano y tocó a Nami con ello.

La navegante se quedó inmóvil mientras una luz rosada la envolvía. Cayó al suelo y despareció.

-¡Nami!- gritó Chopper.

Mientras tanto, Robin liberó a Franky de las ramas que estaban en su cara para que pudiese respirar. Al oír el grito de Chopper se giró a ver qué pasaba, pero solo vio un abrigo naranja en el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Nami?!- gritó Chopper enfadado- ¡Heavy Point!- rompió las enredaderas y arremetió contra Ain.

-Modo modo- Ain juntó sus manos y esquivó el puñetazo de Chopper saltando por encima de él, como antes su nakama había hecho con Franky.

Tocó su cabeza y al igual que antes había hecho con Nam; a Chopper le envolvió una luz rosa y luego cayó al suelo.

-¡Chopper!- Brook empezó a forcejear con las enredaderas, pero no pudo soltarse. Paró de forcejear cuando la peliazul se acercó a él.

En su mano brillaba la ya conocida luz rosa.

-¡No! ¡Alto! ¡No se acerque…! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-¡Brook!-Usopp vio como el cuerpo –si es que se podía llamar cuerpo- de su amigo, se convulsionaba.

-¡Alto!- Robin se situó atrás de Ain y en medio de las ropas de Nami y Chopper- _¡Seis Fleur!_

Seis brazos inmovilizaron a la Vicealmirante de brazos, tronco y piernas.

-También eres una usuaria de Akuma No Mi , ¿verdad?- le preguntó Robin-¿Qué has hecho con Nami y Chopper?- exigió saber.

De pronto una pequeña cabeza apareció entre el abrigo de Nami que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Robin! ¡Deja de usar tu habilidad!- le grito la niña. Mientras que un más pequeño Chopper salía de sus ropas.

La arqueóloga miró a la niña. ¡Era Nami! Pero parecía más… niña. Se sorprendió al ver esto y se desconcentró, por lo que Ain tomó ventaja para usar su habilidad.

-Modo modo- tocó uno de los brazos _fleur _de Robin con la mano.

Lo que hizo que la pelinegra empezara a brillar con una luz rosa. Robin notó como sus pechos y caderas se hacían más pequeños.

Los brazos del cuerpo de la peliazul desaparecieron e hizo aparecer una voluta de luz rosada en su mano.

-Me comí la Modo Modo No Mi y ahora soy una persona regresiva-explicó-mi habilidad puede transformar cualquier cosa doce años atrás en el tiempo.

Robin se miró el cuerpo, era cierto que se sentía… diferente.

-Ahora tú deberías tener unos dieciocho años- le dijo Ain a Robin.

-¡Ah! ¡Soy muy pequeño!- exclamó Chopper tocándose la cara, mientras una Nami de ocho años le miraba.

-Si me tocas una vez más-continuó- retrocederás doce años en el tiempo de nuevo, pero no físicamente, si no mentalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Nami.

Ain la miró, y después a Robin.

-Si toco a tu amiga de nuevo, perderá la memoria de éstos doce años.

La arqueóloga retrocedió un paso.

-Y si la vuelvo a tocar, otros doce años físicamente; así hasta que deje de existir.- especificó.

Lo siguiente que llegó a los oídos de los que estaban en la cubierta, fue una gran explosión proveniente de la cocina. Los cristales de las puertas se rompieron y salió fuego de ellas; hasta que las paredes explotaron.

Zoro y Sanji cayeron con estrépito al suelo y se golpearon Sanji contra las escaleras y Zoro contra el banco del árbol.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, unas enredaderas cubrieron sus torsos.

-¡Mosa~! ¡Mosa~!

Justo de donde se había producido la explosión; el hombre al que habían salvado horas antes agarraba a Luffy con su brazo de Kairouseki.

-¿Te convertirás en el Rey de los Piratas con éste poder? ¿Nada más?- le preguntó a Luffy mientras que éste intentaba hacer fuerza, pero le resultaba imposible hacerle frente a la piedra marina.-No me hagas reír-empezó a hacer fuerza con su brazo, aplastando a Luffy cada vez más.- ¿Te aplasto así? ¿Qué opinas Rey de los Piratas?- el capitán de los Mugiwara seguía intentado resistir, de mientras- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó.

-Soy… Monkey D. … Luffy…- respondió con esfuerzo.

El rostro de Z pareció endurecerse más.

-Ya veo, eres el nieto de Garp.- lo lanzó al césped con fuerza.

-Z-sensei, me alegro de que esté bien- dijo la vicealmirante desde abajo.

-Estamos destruyendo éste barco con ataques simultáneos de nuestra flota.- anunció él.

Chopper y Nami se apresuraron a ponerse al lado de su capitán.

-¡Luffy!- exclamó Nami.

-¿Estás bien, Luffy?- le pregunto el pequeño reno.

El azabache se incorporó con esfuerzo y miró a Z.

-Soy el comandante de la Nueva Marina, ¡Z! Y eliminaré a todos y cada uno de los piratas! Tratad de sobrevivir mientras podáis, ¡piratas!

Nada más decir esas palabras, todos los barcos que los tenían rodeados empezaron a disparar cañones contra ellos.

Nami y Chopper –quienes eran los más pequeños ahora- gritaron y cayeron al suelo.

Ain, al ver toda la confusión que había, se acercó a Zoro, quien intentaba soltarse del agarre de las plantas. Aunque la mujer intentó que nadie la viera, ése gesto no pasó desapercibido para Robin.

-El cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro- Ain se agachó a medio metro del espadachín- debería darle vergüenza a un pirata llamarse así a sí mismo.

Zoro sonrió de lado.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, mujer?

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente.

-¡Modo modo!- la palma de su mano comenzó a brillar.

-¡Detente!- exclamó la arqueóloga.

Pero al darse cuenta de que no iba a poder usar su Akuma No Mi para detenerla a tiempo, y al ser la que más cerca estaba del espadachín, se puso en medio de la mujer y su nakama; recibiendo ella el impacto de la habilidad.

Se desplomó en el suelo como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado los hilos.

-¡Robin-chan!- gritó Sanji, quien había presenciado toda la escena. Empezó a forcejear con más fuerza.

-Jujujujuju- rió la ojigranate- esto será divertido.

-¡Ain! ¡Rápido!- le gritó Z a la mujer desde el barco.

Ésta se agarró a una escalera que estaba colgando de su barco y que habían bajado para que pudiera subir.

-¡Espera!- Luffy se levantó de golpe y se asomó por la borda- Nuestra pelea… ¡Nuestra pelea aún no ha terminado!

Pero el barco de Z ya había comenzado a alejarse del de los Mugiwaras. Aunque los demás barcos aún seguían atacándolos, lazándoles bombas que difícilmente podían esquivar estando la mayoría atrapados por las plantas.

El capitán continuaba mirando el barco de Z con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Luffy!

El grito de la pequeña Nami lo sacó de su trance.

-Luffy, ¡hay que huir!- volvió a decir Nami, mirando a su capitán.

Otra bomba dio de lleno en la cubierta. Luffy apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Franky, retrocedemos!- ordenó.

Se acercó al carpintero e intentó liberarlo.

-Vamos… ¡Maldición!- empezó a arrancar las enredaderas.

-¡Soy libre! ¡Súperrrrrrrr!- exclamó el cibrog cuando ya estuvo libre.

Corrió a situarse en el timón mientras que Luffy desviaba las balas de cañón dando patadas y puñetazos.

-Vamos Sunny… ¡Yo creo en ti!- agarró el timón con ambas manos- ¡Sistema de escape de emergencia!- anunció- ¡Coup de Burst!

Todos los Mugiwaras se agarraron a lo que más cerca tenían y Nami se agarró con un brazo a Zoro mientras que con el otro sujetaba a Robin como podía.

El braco salió volando por el cielo ante la mirada sorprendida –aunque bien disimulada- de Z y sus nakamas.

* * *

El Thousand Sunny aterrizó en alguna parte del mar del Nuevo Mundo.

-¡Agarraos fuerte!- advirtió Franky.

El barco se posó en el agua con violentamente, dando varios botes hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Chopper.

Asintieron.

Luffy se acercó a Brook y a Usopp y los liberó; después hizo lo mismo con Sanji y Zoro.

Nami se había separado del espadachín y puso a Robin boca arriba.

-¡Robin! ¡Oi, Robin! ¡Reacciona!- la sacudió de los hombros.

No se movió.

Chopper se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a correr en círculos.

-¡Robin está herida! ¡Rápido! ¡Necesitamos un médico! ¡Necesitamos un médico!- de paró- Oh, pero si yo soy el médico.

Se acercó a la arqueóloga y sacó un estetoscopio de su mochila.

-¡Oi! Nami, Chopper, ¿no parecéis más pequeños?- preguntó Luffy quién se había agachado al lado de Nami.

-Fue la mujer de pelo azul.- explicó la pelinaranja- su Akuma No Mi hacía que retrocedieses doce años en el tiempo físicamente si te tocaba un vez- miró a Robin- y a Robin la ha tocado dos.

-Ya veo… Poderes misteriosos- se puso una mano en el mentón con expresión pensativa.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua.

-Estúpida mujer, no debió ponerse en medio.

Sanji le dio una patada que él esquivó.

-Oye, marimo de mierda. Deja de insultar Robin-chan, ¡y más después de que te protegiera, imbécil! ¡Te tendría que haber dejado convertirte en un niño de nueve años!

-¡¿A quién llamas marimo de mierda, ceja de sushi?!- Zoro se puso en posición de ataque- ¡Además yo no le pedí que hiciera nada de eso!

-¡Eres un desagradecido! ¡Si le pasa algo a mi querida arqueóloga por tu culpa, te cocinaré vivo!

-¡¿Estás amenazándome, acaso?!

Empezaron una de sus típicas peleas.

Todos los demás se habían reunido alrededor de Robin, pasando de la discusión de los otros dos, mientras que Chopper la auscultaba.

-Chopper, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Usopp.

El reno asintió.

-Tanto su respiración como su pulso están bien, solamente se ha desmayado.

Todos se relajaron un poco, menos Nami.

-Aún hay algo que me preocupa…- dijo más para ella que para los demás.

Un quejido proveniente de Robin hizo que se olvidara de lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Robin! ¡Eh, Robin! ¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó el doctor.

La pelinegra movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aún un poco grogui.

-¡Roooobin~chwaaaaaaaan~!- Sanji se acercó corriendo con un corazón en el ojo, haciendo su típico bailecito con brazos y piernas.

La arqueóloga abrió un ojo y luego otro.

-¿Dónde-?- se incorporó y se frotó la frente.

-¡Yohohohohoho! ¡Robin-san se ve más joven que antes! Aunque claro… ¡Yo no puedo ver porque no tengo ojos! ¡Yoho! ¡Yohohohoho!

Robin pareció despejarse por completo y miró a todos atentamente. Abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de golpe, tambaleándose un poco.

-¿Robin…?- Luffy ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, ¡shihihihihihi!

La nombrada se alejó de ellos y miró a los lados.

Después posó su mirada en cada uno de los Mugiwaras; y ellos vieron algo que casi nunca habían podido ver en los ojos de Robin: terror.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Bien! Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Me gustaría que me dieses vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre los Mugiwaras ;3**

**¡Dejad reviews, porfis!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Natsuki-chan.**


	2. Algo difícil de creer

**¡Estoy viva! Así que no me torturéis por haber tardado tano en subir el segundo cap, D:, la razón es que mi antiguo orde murió, y se me perdió el capítulo que ya lo tenía casi casi acabado, y, por si fuera poco, se me rompió el orde nuevo y tuve que llevar a arreglarlo TWT**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus rviews a: Catakira (**_**una de mis escritoras favoritas de ZoRo)**_**, Ishurii, kyaraykobu, LaylaIntegra, Julie Tatsumaki, Aiko Natssume, CuttingEdge19, hushgueass, TheGirlDeath200 y Lunanoe. ¡Domo arigatou por darle una oportunidad al fic! ¡Muchas gracias, de veras! ^3^**

**Y a los que le han dado a follow y a favorito también muchas gracias ;3**

**Y sin más demora… ¡Vamos a por el segundo cap!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El silencio se creó entre los tripulantes del Sunny como una losa caía en seco al suelo. Todos se giraron a su nakama, quién seguía observándolos con cautela y miedo.

Al final fue el capitán quién rompió el silencio.

-Shishishishishi, ¡muy buena, Robin!- rió palmoteando las manos.

Usopp miró a su capitán y después suspiró.

-Vaya, Robin. Casi me lo había creído y todo.- soltó una carcajada.

Todos los demás continuaban mirando a la morena, y al tirador y a su capitán también. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Robin seguía en silencio y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

Al ver la reacción de Robin, la cara de Usopp cambió.

-Oi, Robin, ¿es una broma no?- al no recibir respuesta se alarmó- ¡Ya basta! ¡Si ésta es alguna clase de bromita no tiene gracia!

El pequeño Chopper se agarró las mejillas con las manos y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de la pequeña Nami.

-¡Kyaaah! ¡Robin ha perdido la memoria! ¡Robin ha perdido la memoria!- se paró y se miró los brazos. Comenzó a llorar a moco tendido- ¡Soy muy pequeño! ¡Robin ha perdido la memoria! ¡Soy muy pequeño!

Por su parte, la navegante tenía una expresión pensativa. _Eso significa que la mujer tenía razón…_ pensó para sí misma.

Luffy por su parte no entendía nada de lo que ocurría; y estaba tan extrañado por el comportamiento de Robin y los demás que ya se había olvidado de Z y de que el Sunny estaba medio hecho pedazos.

-¿Ah? ¿Pasa algo con Robin?- ladeó la cabeza con expresión confusa.

-¡Claro que pasa!- gritaron todos a la vez.

Robin por su parte, estaba algo sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabían todas esas personas su nombre? ¿Y por qué estaba en medio del mar con ellos, en un barco desconocido? Apretó los dientes. Eso no era bueno para una mujer tan buscada como ella. Tal vez la entregarían a la Marina… O peor aún, al Gobierno Mundial.

-¡No pienso dejar que me capturéis!- exclamó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra las escaleras.- ¡No os lo pondré tan fácil!

A pesar de las palabras que salieron por su boca, se sentía totalmente aterrada ante la idea de haber sido secuestrada por unos simples piratas; pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en cuándo y cómo lo habían hecho sin que ella se diese cuenta. Más bien estaba pensando en cómo escapar del barco, rodeada de lo que probablemente eran kilómetros de mar. No lo tenía nada fácil. _Más bien,_ pensó, _es imposible._

Chopper se paró en seco y miró a Robin; parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Capturar…?- miró a sus nakamas, que parecían casi tan desconcertados como él. Por no hablar de su capitán, a quien parecía que le acababan de decir que la carne estaba hecha de verduras.

-Entonces es verdad…- murmuró Nami.- Robin tú…- miró a su amiga.

-¿Qué es verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que pasa con Robin?- la interrumpió su capitán, quien estaba un poco molesto por parecer ser el único que no sabía lo que ocurría.

La navegante suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Al parecer es verdad que Robin ha perdido la memoria.- sentenció la pelinaranja.

Todos se quedaron en silencio; excepto Sanji, quién cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar.

-¡Mi bellísima Robin-chwan no se acuerda de míííí! ¡Rooooooooooobin-chaaaan!- empezó a golpear el suelo con los puños.

Zoro apareció detrás de él envainando su katana.

-Nadie se acuerda de ti incluso si no ha perdido la memoria.-pasó de largo al lado del pierna negra, quién sólo murmuró por lo bajo ya que estaba demasiado deprimido para pegarle una buena patada.

-…Robin-chan… ¿Qué haré yo ahora…?- alzó la cabeza- ¡Bueno, aún me queda Nami-san!- miró a la chica con esperanzas… antes de darse cuenta de que su adoradísima navegante había sido convertida en una niña de 6 años. Volvió a deprimirse- Na-Nami-swan también…

La navegante lo miró enfadada.

-Sanji-kun, ahora no es el momento para hacer tonterías. Robin está en serios problemas, y Chopper y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, que digamos.- se cruzó de brazos.

El rubio se levantó de golpe y comenzó a bailar alrededor de la navegante.

-¡Aunque Nami-san parezca más pequeña, aún sigue teniendo su carácter! ¡MEEELLORIIIINEEEEEEEE~!- dos corazones sustituyeron sus ojos.

-Oi, oi, un momento-intervino Usopp, quién había agarrado a Chopper y lo sujetaba con un brazo para que no volviera a ponerse histérico- Entonces si Robin ha perdido la memoria de éstos doce años…- miró de reojo a la morena, quién los miraba un poco perdida- eso significa que no nos reconoce y-

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!? ¡¿Qué ROBIN HA PERDIDO LA MEMORIA!?- Luffy se había levantado y miraba a Nami con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¡SERÁS LENTO!- le gritaron Nami, Sanji, Usopp y Chopper dándole una colleja.

El capitán se dio la vuelta se acercó a Robin, quién al ver que se le acercaba comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia atrás.

Luffy cayó al suelo de rodillas y apoyó las manos en el primer escalón.

-Rooooobiiiiin… ¿Cómo no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo! ¡Luffy!- dijo con voz llorosa.

La nombrada frunció el ceño. No iba a caer en la trampa. Ellos no eran sus amigos. Ella no tenía amigos.

-¡No tratéis de engañarme!- le espetó y subió otro escalón.- Si me lleváis a una isla sin hacerme nada no os haré daño, lo prometo.

Usopp se alarmó ante lo último que había dicho la morena. Fue corriendo a donde su capitán –quién había comenzado a subir los escalones hacia donde Robin- y le agarró del brazo.

-¡Luffy! ¡¿No ves que la estás asustando?! Además… ¡si te acercas a ella nos hará daño a todos!- comenzó a lloriquear- ¡Y Robin da miedo! ¡No quiero morir a manos de unos _brazos fleur_!

_Así que conocen mi habilidad… _pensó la morena. Ese era un punto menos a su favor. Frunció el ceño.

Luffy siguió avanzando hacia ella, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Usopp que, a duras penas, intentaba retener a su capitán.

-Robin, ¿qué es eso de que no recuerdas nada?- Luffy arrugó el entrecejo- ¿Cómo has podido olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? Cuando te subiste a nuestro barco al derrotar a Crocodile y me dijiste que tenía que hacerme cargo de ti…

_¡¿Crocodile?!_ Robin se sobresaltó al oír aquel nombre; ¿ese chico conocía a Crocodile? ¿Y qué decía de haberle vencido?

-… ¿ni siquiera lo de Skypea? ¿Cuándo encontraste aquel Poneglyph?-

_¿Qué está diciendo éste chico? ¿Por qué… por qué sabe tanto sobre mí? ¿Por qué sabe que ando buscando los Ponelyphs?_

_-_... ¿o cuando te entregaste al CP9 para que nosotros no…_ -_

_¡¿CP9!? ¿Por qué sabe sobre el CP9?_

_-_... y cuando te llevaron a Ennies Lobby para ejecutarte, pero entonces-

-¡YA BASTA!- lo interrumpió la ojiazul. No podía seguir oyendo aquello.

Todo el barco se quedó en silencio, pero más que por el grito de Robin, fue porque vieron las lágrimas que se habían agrupado en sus ojos. Robin nunca lloraba. Esa no era la Robin que conocían. Ella era frágil, vulnerable y débil.

-No quiero… oír nada más…- suplicó más que exigió la morena.

-Robin-chan…- murmuró Sanji.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo .

Zoro miró de reojo a Robin, quién había agachado la mirada y tenía los puños apretados. Suspiró, molesto.

Por su parte, Luffy había dejado de subir las escaleras y miraba a Robin fijamente. ¿Qué le había hecho Z a su nakama? ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía…?

-Yo no os conozco- comenzó a decir Robin- no sé nada sobre vosotros y nada de lo que me estás diciendo me vale de nada. En cambio…- levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos a Luffy- vosotros sabéis muchas cosas sobre mí y sobre mis metas, y los únicos que saben de eso son mis enemigos… Por tanto vosotros sois-

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Robin?!- exclamó Usopp, que se separó de Luffy y encaró a la mujer.- ¡No lo puedes decir en serio! ¡Somos nosotros!

Robin lanzó una mirada fría a Usopp, quien retrocedió un escalón.

-No sé quiénes sois.

Ya está. Lo había afirmado. Aunque los demás miembros de la banda ya lo sabían, oír aquello de los propios labios de Robin, los dejó paralizados.

-Esto no es nada súper…- dijo Franky, que fue el único capaz de hablar.

El capitán de la tripulación, incapaz de creerse lo que había dicho Robin, le dio un puñetazo a la barandilla de las escaleras, rompiéndola más de lo que ya estaba.

La morena se sobresaltó y cuando Luffy la miró a los ojos pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta. Él daba realmente miedo.

-¡Robin!- Luffy se soltó del agarre de Usopp y comenzó a avanzar a donde Robin con pasos rápidos-¡No voy a permitir que-!

_-¡Seis Fleur!_

Dos brazos aparecieron del cuello del capitán, otros dos en la nuca y otro par en la cintura. Robin tenía los brazos en X y suspiraba agitadamente.

Zoro, al oír aquellas palabras, desenvainó su Wado Ichimonji y se quedó mirando a Robin fijamente, esperando su siguiente paso. Mientras que, disimuladamente y en silencio, se acercaba a las otras escaleras y comenzaba a subirlas.

-¡ROBIN!-gritó Nami al ver lo que había hecho la morena.

Comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Luffy , pero éste extendió un brazo para que no se acercara más.

-No vengas, Nami.

La pelinaranja parpadeó, pero se paró.

-Pero…

-He dicho que te quedes ahí.- dijo ésta vez con más autoridad.

La pequeña bajó la mirada, llena de impotencia. No podía hacer nada en aquel cuerpo de niña pequeña, ni siquiera Luffy dejara que le ayudara… Ni siquiera había podido evitar que Robin se quedase así...

Apretó los puños.

-Robin- Luffy había vuelto a mirarla-Me da igual que no nos recuerdes, me da igual que creas que somos tus enemigos y que no nos creas; pero no pienso dejar que abandones el barco bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tú no dejas de ser mi nakama y yo tu capitán, así que debo protegerte.

Silencio.

_¿Nakamas? ¿Proteger? ¿Protegerme…a mí?_ La mente de la arqueóloga estaba en blanco. No. Ella no tenía "nakamas". A ella no la protegía nadie. A ella no la quería nadie.

No se lo iba a creer.

-_¡CLUTCH!_

El cuerpo de Luffy se inclinó hacia atrás en un ángulo de 90 grados.

-¡LUFFY!- gritaron Nami, Usopp y Chopper.

-¡Luffy-san ha sido partido por la mitad! ¡¿Qué haremos?!-Brook comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Franky, mientras dos mares de lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-¡Luffy-nii-san!- exclamó el cyborg.

-¡Oi, Robin! ¡No me asustes de esa manera!- el capitán de la tripulación volvió a incorporarse –ante la mirada horrorizada de Robin, y la sorprendida de sus nakama, excepto de Sanji- ya que los brazos _fleur _de Robin habían desaparecido.

Nami cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Es verdad… Está hecho de goma… No puede pasarle nada… Ese idiota…- le latía el corazón a 1000 por el susto que se había llevado.

-¡Esta vivo!- exclamó Brook-Creí que se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho por la angustia… Aunque claro, yo no tengo corazón ¡YOHOHOHO!

-Ese idiota… Debería dejar de asustarnos así…- Sanji miró de reojo a Luffy.

Robin, por su parte, no sabía si estar sorprendida u horrorizada porque su ataque no hubiera surtido efecto.

-¿Cómo has-?- no pudo preguntar nada más, ya que sintió como algo la golpeaba en el nervio del hombro.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue una katana y al espadachín con pelo verde que la había golpeado.

El cuerpo de Robin cayó al suelo de madera.

-¿Eh? ¿Zoro?- Luffy ladeó la cabeza.-¿Qué has-?

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces, marimo de mierda?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi bellísima Robin-chwan?!-Sanji estaba a punto de usar su "Sky Walk" para llegar a donde el espadachín y darle una buena tunda.

-¡Eso, Zoro! ¿Por qué golpeas a Robin?- preguntó Chopper haciéndose el valiente. Aunque se escondió detrás de la pierna de Sanji al ver la mirada que le lanzó.

Zoro envainó la espada.

-Ha atacado a nuestro capitán; ha sido nuestra nakama por mucho tiempo y era alguien de confianza, pero ya no lo es. Y si nos considera sus enemigos, intentará atacarnos de nuevo, por eso es mejor mantenerla vigilada.

-¡¿Y para eso tenías que golpearle con el filo de la katana?!- le espetó Nami.

El peliverde se encogió de hombros.

-Le he dado con la parte que no corta.

A Usopp le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero si duele igual…

* * *

Lo primero que notó Robin cuando recuperó la consciencia fue que algo suave cubría su cuerpo. Lo segundo fue que no estaba muerta. ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

Abrió los ojos. Una pequeña lámpara adornaba el techo de madera, y daba una luz amarillenta a la estancia. ¿Acaso seguía en aquel barco?

-Parece que ya estás despierta.

Una voz fuerte y fría la sacó de su trance y se incorporó de inmediato. Le dolía el hombro.

El hombre que la había atacado estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-¿Por qué no me habéis encadenado? ¿O matado?- fue la pregunta de Robin. No iba a andarse con rodeos.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- al no recibir respuesta continuó hablando- Y, aunque quisieras, no íbamos a hacerlo; esto no es una prisión.

La respuesta del peliverde dejó sorprendida a Robin.

-Pero he atacado a tu capitán.

Zoro soltó una carcajada irónica.

-No habrías podido con él ni aunque lo atacases con tus ataques más fuertes.- la miró a los ojos.

Robin apretó los labios.

Zoro se puso de pié y miró de reojo a la morena.

-Por cierto, me han ordenado que cuide de ti mientras estés en el barco, así que no hagas nada raro, ¿vale? No me gustaría dejar inconsciente a mi nakama.

Y sin decir nada más salió del cuartucho.

-¿Encargarse… de mí?- la voz de Robin a penas fue un susurro.

_Eso será interesante, espadachín-san._

Y sin quererlo, por primera vez en los años que llevaba huyendo del Gobierno Mundial; Robin sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Aplausos* Yahoooo~ ZoRo~ xDD En fin, una pequeña aclaración, en cuanto a la última frase del cap, me refiero ante la prespectiva de Robin :3**

**EEEEEEEEENNNN FIINNNNNNNNNNN Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Y si es así… ¿Qué tal un pequeño review? ++**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por darle una oportunidad a la historia ;D**

**Besitos a todos ^3^**

**Natsuki-chan.**


End file.
